Two-shots Amuto I do or I don't
by Trolina
Summary: Ikuto propose to Amu, when a party was planned, what will Amu say? I do or I don't. NOW A TWO-SHOT!


Amuto Two-Shots

Lo: Hey guys!

Ikuto: What's this story about?

Lo: Well, this story is about you and Amu, OF COURSE! I'm an Amuto fan!

Amu: Ikuto is soooo dumb.

Ikuto: I AM NOT!

Amu: Yes

Ikuto: No

Amu: Yes

Ikuto: No

Amu: Yes

Ikuto: No

Amu: No

Ikuto: Yes... OMFG!

Lo: YOU ARE SO DENSE! AMU IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!

Amu: I know, I know

Ikuto: *mumbles* Bitch

Lo: What was that? *grabs pistol*

Ikuto: N-n-nothing... Lola-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Lo: I have another account name 'Lormalinlovepills' I have 6 stories, if you read my profile you'll understand why I have another account!

—

"IKUTO YOU HAVE TO!" A two pigtail blonde girl, followed her brother Tsukiyomi Ikuto " No Utau, not yet" Ikuto stop and look over his shoulder and saw his sister Hoshina Utau A.K.A Tsukiyomi Utau.

"WHY?! SHE WILL LOVE IT IF YOU PROPOSE TO HER!" Utau scream, " I don't know how, when, where and how will I do it" Ikuto continued walking, "Well... LET'S CALL RIMA AND YAYA!" Utau scream again, this time in her brother's ear "WHOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" Ikuto scream back "Ok, fine just for her tell Nagi, Kukai and Kairi to come as well, will be meeting to Kukai's house" with that he left, leaving Utau alone to call there friends.

-Kukai's house-

"So, what are we her again?" Kukai ask rubbing the back of his head, "You idiot" Utau whack Kukai with a newspaper, "We're here to help Ikuto to try and propose to Amu" Utau answered Kukai's question.

Amu Hinamori, the 'cool and spicy' girl, she have pink bubblegum hair that stops near her shoulders, she have a nice hour glass body and a perfect pervert boyfriend who's name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto that is... trying to propose to her.

"Well let's start then planning!" Utau fist pump with Rima and Yaya "Yaya can't wait... Oi Neko-Chan Yaya wants to be a flower girl" Yaya sparkled her eyes. "N-n-neko-Chan?" Ikuto sweat drop "Uh sure Yaya, if Amu said yes" he added.

"Yes to what?" A sweet familiar voice said behind Ikuto, they turn around to see... Amu "W-w-what are you doing here Amu?" Rima ask with stuttering "Kukai call me to come here" Amu pointed at Kukai, Kukai look away and whistle pretending nothing happens "KUKAI!" Utau, Rima and Yaya scream at Kukai with a fearful aura.

WHACK!

"OUCH!" Kukai scream in pain, "That's what you get mister" Utau whack Kukai in the head with a newspaper hard, " E-e-eto?" Amu sweat drop.

"Someone distract her" Nagi whisper so Amu can't hear, Yaya nodded "AMU-CHII! YAYA WANT CANDIES! LET'S GO AND BUY SOME AMU-CHII" Yaya drag Amu like a doll.

"Good, now Ace distract Joker and Joker's not here let's start planning" Kairi push his glasses up from falling down.

-30 minutes later-

"WE'RE BACK! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE FINISH!" Yaya burst inside of the room with Amu carrying candies in her hand, "Finish what?" Amu ask with a confuse face, "N-n-nothing Amu, bye" Rima and Nagi walk outside the door, "Yeah, bye I've got to challenge Utau" Kukai dash out of the door with Utau in his hand, "Bye Amu-Chii!" Yaya and Kairi wave at Amu, leaving Ikuto and Amu alone.

"Iku-" Amu didn't finish her sentences "Sorry Amu-Koi but I'm busy today bye". Ikuto kissed Amu in the cheeks and left without another word, "What is going on?" Amu ask herself.

-Saturday-

"Ok is everyone ready?" Ikuto said "Yep!" Kukai gave a thumps up while the rest just nod "Ok start calling Amu" Kukai gave a thumbs up to Rima, Rima dialed Amu's phone number.

Ring ring

Ring Ring

Ri-

(A/N BOLD FOR AMU AND RIMA'S IS NORMAL WRITING)

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Amu I was wondering if you wanna go shopping with me today?"

**"Sure I'll love to"**

"Great I'll pick you up in 30 minutes ok?"

**"Yep thanks, seeya"**

"Seeya"

Rima hang up "So how did it go?" Ikuto ask "Great, I'll pick just have to pick her up in 30 minutes and I need to change" she grab her keys and left "Great, next step, Utau and Yaya help Ikuto practicing vows for Amu, while Nagi, Kairi and me do the decorations for some shit" Kukai ordered.

"OK!" They all fist pump the air.

-With Utau, Yaya and Ikuto-

"Ok, Ikuto first you need to tell us how much do you love Amu" Utau grab a paper and a pencil "Alot" Ikuto said very simple "Okie, why do you want to marry Amu-Chii?" Yaya ask sucking on a lollipop "Because she's beautiful then any other girl, I really love her and I don't want ANYONE to take her away from me" Ikuto put on a serious face on 'ANYONE' "Ok..." Utau started writing, "Anything else you want to put in?" Utau said "Hmmm nope let's start vowing" Ikuto grab the paper and read what Utau wrote...

-With the boys-

"Glue?"

"Check"

"Paper thingy"

"Check"

"Tables and chairs?"

"Check"

"Streamers?"

"Check"

"Good"

"Check" Kukai said very stupidly "You idiot" Nagi whack Kukai at the back of his head with a newspaper, like Utau did. "WTF MAN, I'VE BEEN WHACK BY THE GIRLS TO MANY BUT YOU!" Kukai scream at Nagi "Let's just get over with this" Kairi walk over to the boys and grab some stuffs "Uh, where do I put this thingy" Kairi ask himself "I think you put it there" Kukai pointed at a stage, "No there" Nagi pointed to a wall.

"No there" Kukai glared at Nagi.

"No there" Nagi glared back.

"G-g-guys?" Kairi sweat drop.

"Kairi put it there"

"No not there, put here Kairi"

"No there"

"No there"

"There"

"There"

"There"

"There!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kairi stop the fight "W-w-wow, I never thought you can be mad like REALLY mad Kairi" Nagi nervously said "Sometimes" Kairi explain "Let's just start"...

-3 Hours Later-

"WE'RE BACK!" Utau and Yaya burst in the room, "Great, just in time" Nagi said finishing the final touches "WHOA" Utau gasp "EEK AMU-CHII WILL LOVE THIS!" Yaya jump up and down, "Nice" Ikuto said with a bored expression "How's your vows?" Kukai jump out from the stage "Perfect, all he need to do is to put FEELINGS" Utau glared at Ikuto "I will, I just don't want to waste my energy, when I put my real feeling" Ikuto said looking around the room, that Kukai, Nagi and Kairi decorated for the party they will put "By the way where's Kairi?" Ikuto ask "Uhhhh..." Nagi and Kukai look around to find Kairi "UP HERE!" Someone on top of the roof scream "KAIRI WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" Kukai scream back "SO I CAN SEE IF AMU AND RIMA ARE HERE!" Kairi look down, Nagi have a thumps up to Kairi and Kairi thumps up back "Ok... Time to call our friends and family" They took their phones and dail any number of their family and friends, even calling the Hinamori's.

-Amu and Rima-

"Look Amu, that looks beautiful let's buy it" Rima pointed at a dress that have light blue to dark blue, it had a silver headband, the dress stops where Amu's thigh is "Yeah it is beautiful, but looks at how much it cost, $890" Amu look worried "Don't worry, besides I just got a phone call from Ikuto and he said that where going to a party, 30 minutes I said to be there, so hurry up and buy it" Rima grab the dress and put it in the counter, a man with a black tuxedo, scan the dress without looking, what his actually looking was Amu's ass who was swinging her ass side to side listening to music "JAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT THAT WOMAN! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LOOK TO A ANOTHER WOMAN, BESIDES ME!" A female girl scream at the man with a tuxedo "S-s-sorry!" He apologies, he gave the bag to Rima and left.

"That was weird" Amu giggle "Flirtatious guy" Rima mumble to herself, "What was Rima?" She look at Rima, who look back at Amu "Oh, nothing Amu nothing".

-1 hour later-

Amu and Rima hop on to Rima's ferrari enzo "Ok... So when does the party starts?" Amu close the door and look to Rima who was starting the car "Uhmm... 6:30" Rima reverse her car "And we need to do your hair" she added, Amu turn on the radio, Amu and Rima's favorite music was on they started singing loudly.

Avril Lavinge "Smile"

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

You said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

Yeah

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I

I smile

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again

You said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

Yeah

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I

I smile

The reason why I

I smile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Yeah

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I

I smile

The reason

The reason why I

I smile

The reason why I

I smile

The song ended, Rima park her car in her garage, they went upstairs and dress for the party.

Rima's dress was a short and simple she was wearing black short that matches her white top and a black leather jacket and a white and black converses Amu who was wearing the dress that they just bought in the stores, "Time to do your hair" Rima grab the hair brush and brush Amu's "OW!" Amu yell in pain "Well that's what you get when you didn't comb your Amu"

-TIME FOR THE PARTE! (I know how to say party, see?)-

(I'm gonna change a few things)

Ikuto: -walking in circle- -mumbling something

Kukai: "What happen to him?" -points at Ikuto-

Utau: "His probably nervous"

'Ding dong'

Ikuto: -Froze-

Utau: -shook head- "No Ikuto, Amu and Rima are coming here at 7:30 and it's still 7:00"

Ikuto: -continue circling-

Kukai: -open the door-

Hinamori Family: HI!

Tsumugu: "MY SPARROW IS GROWING TOO MUCH! -runs to the bathroom and cry-"

Midori: -shakes head-

Ami: "Ne, ne Neko-sempai?" -tug Ikuto's t-shirt-

Ikuto: "Hmm? What is it Ami?" -crouch down-

Ami: "Can I be a flower girl?"

Yaya: "EHH! DEMO NEKO-CHAN TOLD ME THAT I CAN BE THE FLOWER GIRL!"

Ami/Yaya -bickering-

Ikuto: -sweat drop-

Aruto: "It's gonna be fine son, it's gonna be fine"

Ikuto: "Thanks dad" -bro hug thingy-

-ding dong-

Aruto: "YAY! SHE'S HERE!"

—

Lo: I'll be doing two-shots

Amu: -panic- Ikuto's gonna propose to. His gonna propose to me. His gonna propose to me.

Ikuto: Yes Amu I am gonna propose.

Lo: RNR AND FNF :D


End file.
